Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the management of information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide a system, method, and computer-readable medium for entitling the implementation of a feature associated with a device after it is manufactured.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Currently, it is difficult to implement features associated with a device (e.g., computer systems, peripherals, communications equipment, etc.) once it has been manufactured. Instead, features generally have to be implemented at the time of manufacture. As a result, implementing a feature for a device typically requires a service call where a hardware feature is added or exchanged, or alternatively, the assistance of an administrator or service agent to implement software and service features.
Known approaches to this issue include having a manufacturer or vendor include additional features in a device at time of manufacture. However, these features are then disabled and require the implementation of a digital key to implement them at a later time. In some cases, these approaches require a service person to make an onsite visit to implement the feature. In other cases, the feature may be implemented through the use of a hardware management system. It will be appreciated that such approaches may not be as efficient or cost-effective as desired. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a more effective way of managing the implementation of a feature associated with a device after it is manufactured.